Tiers
Tier 0: Omnipotence ∞ *Jehovah *Satan/Lucifer *Beyonder (Marvel Comics) *The-One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) *The Presence (DC Comics) *Mother of Existence (Spawn Comics) Tier 1.0: Questionable Omnipotence *The Creator (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Divine Presence (I/O) *Emperor-Beyond-The-Sea (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Eru Iluvatar(Lord of the Rings) *The Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Gan (The Dark Tower) *God (Digimon) *One Being (Mortal Kombat) *The Force/Gentle Pull (Mario) *The Creator (The Wheel of Time) *The One (Transformers) *The Quiet (Ilium/Olympos) *Source of All (Archie Sonic Comics) *The Wave of Existence (Xenogears) *Gurdu (Ninja Gaiden) *The Creator (Darksiders) Tier 1.1: Questionable Nigh-Omnipotence *Superman (Prime One Million) (DC Comics) *Hades (Saint Seiya) *Zeus (Saint Seiya) *Apollo (Saint Seiya) *Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo!) *One Being (Mortal Kombat) *Korvac (Marvel Comics) *Empty Hand (DC Comics) *Gurren Lagann (Gurren Lagann) *GMOD Protagonist (GMOD) *Doctor Manhattan (DC Comics) *Larry (Teen Titans) *Horakhty The Creator God of Light (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Tier 1: High Nigh-Omnipotence *Beyonders (Marvel Comics) *The Living Tribunal (Marvel Comics) *The Brothers Yin and Yang (Amalgam Comics) (Pre-Retcon) **Lord Marvel (Amalgam Comics) (Pre-Retcon) **Lord DC (Amalgam Comics) (Pre-Retcon) *Protege (Marvel Comics) *Lucifer Morningstar+Michael Demiurgos (DC Comics) *5th Dimensional Imps (Mr.Mxyzptlk/Bat-Mite) (DC Comics) Tier 2: Mid Nigh-Omnipotence *Lord DC (Amalgam Comics) (Post-Retcon) *Lord Marvel (Amalgam Comics) (Post-Retcon) *Eternity (Marvel Comics) *Infinity (Marvel Comics) *Mistress Death (Marvel Comics) *Death (DC Comics) *Azathoth (Cthulhu Mythos) *Oblivion (Marvel Comics) *Master Hate (Marvel Comics) *Mistress Love (Marvel Comics) *Beyonder (Cosmic Cube) (Marvel Comics) *Molecule Man (Cosmic Cube) (Marvel Comics) *Emperor Joker (DC Comics) *Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko) *Death (DC Comics) *Zeedmillenniummon (Digimon) *Akhenaten (Earth-4321) (Marvel Comics) *Galactus W/Ultimate Nullifier (Weapon) (Marvel Comics) *The Chousin (Tenchi Muyo!!) *Alien X (Ben 10) *Galactic Gladiator (Ben 10) *Celestialsapiens (Ben 10) *Lord of Nightmares (Slayers) *Thanos w/ Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics) *Thanos w/ Heart of the Universe (Marvel Comics) *Molecule Man (Post-Retcon) (Marvel Comics) *Enerjak (Archie Sonic Comics) Tier 3: Low Nigh-Omnipotence #Beyonder (Post-Retcon) #Max Faraday #Galactus #Thanos w/ Cosmic Cubes #Beyonder (Earth-1298) #Beyonder (Earth-691) #D w/ Akashic Record #A.M.A.Z.O #Kosmos #Q #Qs #Marquis of Death Tier 4: Abstract #Nyarlathotep #Cthulhu #Yog-Sothoth #Amatsu-Mikaboshi #Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) Tier 5: High Skyfather #Superman (Golden Age) (DC Comics) #Superman (Pre-Crisis) (DC Comics) #Odin Borson (Marvel Comics) #Rune King Thor (Marvel Comics) #Zeus (Marvel Comics) #Darkseid (Pre Crisis) (DC Comics) Tier 6: Mid Skyfather *Runner (Marvel Comics) Tier 7: Low Skyfather *Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) Tier 8: Trans: Sub-Skyfather Tier 9: High Herald *Beerus (Dragon Ball) *Champa (Dragon Ball) *Whis (Dragon Ball) *Vados (Dragon Ball) Tier 10: Mid Herald *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Ares (DC Comics) *Ares (Marvel Comics) *Black Goku Tier 11: Low Herald *Kaguya Otsutsuki (Naruto) *Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Naruto) *Hamura Otsutsuki (Naruto) *Goku (Dragon Ball GT) Tier 12: High Meta-Human *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Big Brother (1984) *Riddick *Zhylaw (The Chronicles of Riddick) Tier 13: Mid Meta-Human Tier 14: Low Meta-Human Tier 15: High Street *Frylock'' (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)'' * Tier 16: Mid Street Tier 17: Low Street Tier 18: High Below Street Tier 19: Mid Below Street Tier 20: Low Below Street Tier 21: Featless *Beyonder (Secret Wars) (Marvel Comics) *Tori-Bot (Dragon Ball) *The One Above All (Marvel Comics) *Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo!) *Multi-Eternity (Marvel Comics) Tier 22: Unknown *Infinites (Marvel Comics) *Elder God Demonbane (Demonbane) *Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) *Hajun (Kajiri Kamui Kagura) *Almighty Deity Godzilla (Unknown) *The Godhead (The Elder Scrolls) Note: The Tiers aren't just based on DC or Hax but overall where they stand in stats and powers. Category:Information